The Condemned
by AfroBoy98
Summary: After coming home from Mississippi after the death his father, Roy Conway goes back to the mean streets of Rockford City and reunites with his best friend Anthony Martinelli. The two are sucked into the world of organized crime, crooks, and serial killers. Could they find their way out?


The condemned

Chapter 1

_This is my first fan fiction story. I decided to write GTA IV era story based in a fictional city I've created called Rockford City(Based on Detroit, Camden, and New Orleans)in the 70s. The only two historical events I can relate on are the blackout riots and the Son of Sam Murders. Im also doing a Black/Cherokee protagonist sense they made a lot of white protagonists: Niko a Yugoslavian immigrant, Johnny a jewish american biker, Toni and Tommy were Italian, and Claude I don't know I think he's Italian. So the main character is gonna be mixed. Rated M for drug use, strong language, sexual content, violence. Enjoy_

_Rockford City_

1977

It was another hot, brutal summer here in Rockford. This heatwave is bigger than the one in 67',when I got drafted to fight in Nam. I just came back from Mississippi after, its been two years now.I was down there I was taking care of my dying father until he died three weeks ago. I hailed a cab and I was heading to Birchwood Park to see my best friend Ant. He's the only "family" I have left. We've known each other since we were 11. We were born the same year but 4 months apart, He's 27 and I'm 26.

I finally arrived to Ant's apartment. I paid for the fair and simply got out. I walked up the stairs. When I told Ant yesterday that I was coming back that night he simply said to just knock on the door. His apartment number is 34 on the third floor. I knocked, just like was instructed and waited. No answer. I opened the door and walked in. The flat looked well TV was still on, there was a painting of the last supper hanging over the couch, and the house smelled of strawberries.

I turned around the next corner only to be met with a baseball bat crashing an inch away from my face and hitting the ,I fell backwards landing on my back. A tall, slender man with long jet black hair and bright blue eyes came out from around the corner raising his bat, preparing to hit me again. "You picked the wrong house asshole!"

I rose my hands up "Ant what the fuck man its me,Roy chill brotha man!"I yelled frantically.

Ant finally recognized me. He lowered the bat and picked me up. "Roy?Aw shit man I-I didn't know it was you alright?"

I plucked a piece of trash out of my afro . "Im alright I Just miss my pops thats all."

Ant sat down on the couch and placed the bat in his lap I joined him. "Yeah man I miss him was good was it like in Mississippi?" He asked curiously

"Hot as shit down there." I chuckled. "Same as usual little changed since I was little."

There was a moment of silence between us for moments. That silence was broken less than a minutes when Ant moved over to the wardrobe and grabbed a clean striped button down shirt. "Hey Im pretty thirsting lets go to Lenny's drinks on me."

Lenny's was our new little hangout spot after Twiggy's donut shop closed down for four years.I got into Ant's Buick Riviera. And we began down the street. The radio was on Eagle News fm, 97.7.

"_Mayor O'Donnell," Said the news reporter, "What are your plans on cleaning up crime in Rockford City."_

"_My plans,"said Mayor O'Donnell, "My plans first are to rebuild the communities in our now-"_

Ant turned the dial to Rock hop Fm,103. song The tale of Brave Ulysses by Cream played. "Blah blah Blah same bullshit."

"Whats that?"I asked.

"The mayor singing that same old song about cleaning up the city when he hasn't done shit."Ant answered coldly. "Ever since the riots back in 67', this city's been a fucking jungle, the wild west. The real lawmen out here are the streets ain't safe as they used to be. Especially at night. Thats why I keep a .45 in my dashboard."

I looked at Ant. "So if the mayor wants to clean the city up so much, why don't he go to them rich motherfuckers in the suburbs.?"

Ant chuckled for a moments. "The suburbs?You mean Warthington? Thats 95 percent republican they ain't gonna support the mayor, they hate democrats more than the packed up and left all their worries don't care what we do down those middle class assholes are prejudice anyway."

We stopped at the stoplight.I looked out the window and saw three brothers jumping a latino looking guy with slicked hair like a pack of three had afros and were wearing black and green letterman jackets. One of them was hitting the latino guy on the head with a metal pipe. "Who are these flashheads?"I asked.

Ant turned his attention to the direction I was pointing. "The Lasalle-Johnson housing projects is their turf,well pretty much all of the fifth a bunch of dope dealers and hustlers making a quick buck Most of their customers are white kids from the suburbs using the allowance money their mommies and daddies pay them every week . They might look harmless but be warned, these dudes got a heavy rep."

The bloodied, latino looking guy managed to break away from his attackers and hobbled down the street. The three vipers pursued him.

"Right now theres some kind of turf going down with this Puerto Rican gang called the easy to point these suckers out, shiny yellow jackets and fedoras you can spot these guys from a mile away."Ant went on.

That didn't surprise me at all, people didn't call this the bloody fifth for nothing. We turned down 89th street. There was a bar on the corner with a sign called Lenny' got out and entered.

**Im stopping here. I will be doing my next chapter soon, tell me your thoughts and reviews.**


End file.
